


Stories

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [27]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Bruises, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Every bruise and bite mark tells a story.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Kudos: 7





	Stories

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 15 [NSFW] - Biting/Marking**

The bruises around her wrists were from how badly he wanted her from the moment she walked in the door. Ichiji had handled her a bit rougher than usual, pinning her to the wall and shoving his knee between her thighs. It was a gamble that had paid off - she hadn’t worn panties under her skirt, and she quickly soaked through his pant leg.

The bite marks on the insides of her thighs had been a tease. Nami had gotten impatient on their last flight and had dragged him into the bathroom, seizing him by his collar to drag him to his knees. Ichiji had to admit he’d gotten impatient as well, desperate as he was to not waste a drop. Nami had made such pretty sighs when his teeth grazed her skin, and his bites turned those sighs into breathless, shaking moans.

The hand print on her ass was a recurring mark, one of their favorites. He’d woken up that morning alongside her, and she’d begun stretching while still naked. Not something he could ignore. Ichiji had slapped her ass as hard as he could without hurting her, pressing her against the window until her tits were flat against the glass while he fucked her. Just as deep and as hard as she begged him for.

Each mark he left on her faded eventually - too soon for his liking. But he would no sooner begin to brood over it before she grabbed his arm, whispered in his ear, or climbed right up onto his lap. Offering wrists, thighs, and all his favorite parts. Pleading to be marked again, to show signs of his devotion. For him to press another sweet story into her skin.  


And he was always willing.


End file.
